poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Oh Solo Me-ow
Oh Solo Me-ow is a fan-made episode written by CartoonLover and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Premise The Pound Puppies and Holly see Whopper sleep-walking and behaving like a cat. Plot Part One (Nighttime at the puppy pound. Bright Eyes is sleeping in her bed. She then hears a meow. She wakes up) Bright Eyes: Was that Iggy? (Bright Eyes walks up to Igor's doghouse and knocks on his door.) Bright Eyes: Iggy? Iggy! (Igor opens the door. Igor is wearing a gray pajama shirt, white shorts, leg warmers, and a dark gray nightcap, but without His glasses.) Igor: (Rubbing his eye) Princess? (Yawning) It's only 2 AM. Why are you up that this hour of the night? Bright Eyes: I heard a meow and I thought it came from you. Are you okay, Iggy? Igor: I'm fine, Princess. But, that wasn't me. Bright Eyes: If that wasn't you, then... (Igor and Bright Eyes see Whopper sleep-walking.) Igor: Is that Whammy sleep-walking? Bright Eyes: Yes. (Whopper meows. Igor and Bright Eyes are shocked.) Igor: Wait, did Whammy just let out a meow? Bright Eyes: I think he did. (Igor gets in Whopper's way.) Igor: Whammy, hold it! (Whopper reacts, as He groggily sees Igor as a bulldog as His voice is distorted.) What happened? (Whopper yowls and pounces on Igor.) Hey! Get off of me! Bright Eyes: Iggy! (comes to Igor, with Whopper on top of him.) Are you okay? I can't believe Whopper would... Igor: It's okay. He didn't mean it. (Whopper hisses as Bright Eyes grabs a garden hose and sprays him. Whopper wakes up.) Whopper: Huh? What happened? Why am I outside? (Whopper looks at Igor.) Whopper: Iggy, why am I on top of you? Igor: You were sleep-walking, Whammy, and then you went ballistic on me. Whopper: I did? Igor: Yes, you did. Whopper: I'm awfully sorry, Iggy. I didn't know what happened. Igor: It's alright. You didn't know. also... Whopper: Also...? Igor: Were you eating cat food again? Whopper: No. Bright Eyes: Well... (yawn) I'm tired. Igor: Let's go back to bed. Whopper: Hopefully, I won't sleepwalk and act like a cat again. (Whopper leaves. Igor scratches his ear with his foot.) Igor: Poor Whammy. I wish there was something I could do to help him out. Bright Eyes: Iggy? Igor: Yes, Princess? Bright Eyes: Are those leg warmers? (Igor shows her his leg warmers.) Igor: Don't tell anyone, but I like the feeling of leg warmers. But anyway, we should tell the other's about Whammy's sleepwalking. Whopper: (Offscreen) That's Whopper! Bright Eyes: I agree, Iggy. (In the morning, Igor and Bright Eyes are telling their story to the rest of the Pound Puppies(Excluding Whopper) and Holly.) Nose Marie: Poor little ol' Whopper. Beamer: I think he must've learn that cat-like behavior from you, Igor. Igor: Oh, I claw a tree one time... Bright Eyes: He learned that from Iggy? Nah! Beamer: Well, who else would Whopper learn that cat-like behavior from? Igor: We might need a Psychopath. (the others look at Igor with confused looks.) Holly: I think You meant, "Psychiatrist". Igor: (reacts) Sorry. Cooler: Say! My older brother, Calvin, is a psychiatrist. Nose Marie: He is? Reflex: Do you think you can schedule an appointment here for Whopper? Cooler: Sure. If he can't cure Whopper, I don't know who will. Part Two (Later, Whopper is lying on a couch. Standing by him are Calvin(Cooler's brother), Igor, and Bright Eyes.) Calvin: So, your name is Whopper Ward Jones. Is that correct? Whopper: Yes. Yes, it is. Calvin: I've heard that you were sleep-walking and behaving like a cat. Whopper: Well, that's true. But, I don't remember. Last night, I was sleeping. The next thing I know, I was on top of Iggy. Calvin: Hmm. Have you chased any cats in your dreams? Whopper: Well, there was this one dream where I chased a cat. Calvin: Mm-hmm. Was it the first time you chased a cat in your dreams? Whopper: Well... To be honest, I don't know. Calvin: Have you ever climbed trees before? Whopper: That's only for street acrobats. Calvin: You mean parkour? Whopper: Well... you might say that. Calvin: Hmmm... Have you been cleaning yourself by licking your fur? Whopper: (Shocked) What?! No! Calvin: Do you have a phobia against water? Whopper: Actually, I'm fine taking baths. Calvin: Have you eaten mice, fish, or birds before? Whopper: (Disgusted) Ew! Never! Calvin: Have you ever torn furniture before? Whopper: No. Calvin: Have you played with balls of yarn? Whopper: Does it really matter whether I do cat things like that? Calvin: Whopper, I am not here just to poke fun at you. I'm here to find out the root cause of your sleepwalking and cat-like behavior. Now, let me see... (Calvin gets out a rubber mouse and a watch.) Calvin: Now, when I wave my watch around, you'll be getting sleepy. (Calvin hangs the watch in front of Whopper and tilts it back and forth until Whopper falls asleep.) Calvin: Let's see his reaction to this rubber mouse. (Whopper grabs the rubber mouse away.) Calvin: Ah ha! Just as I thought! Igor: What is it? Calvin: Whopper must have been playing with rubber mice too much. Bright Eyes: He was? Calvin: That must have been the root cause of his sleepwalking and cat-like behavior. (Calvin snaps his fingers and wakes Whopper up.) Whopper: What happened? Calvin: Whopper, I found the root cause of your sleepwalking. Whopper: What's that? Calvin: You have a collection of rubber mice! That must be why you were sleeping and acting like a cat! Whopper: Really? Calvin: Certainly. (Whopper has a confused look on his face.) Whopper: Are you sure about that? Calvin: Yep. That collection of rubber mice has got to go. Whopper: Well, if it means curing my sleepwalking, then I guess I should get rid of the rubber mice. Part Three (At Whopper's house, Whopper, Igor, Bright Eyes, and Calvin are getting rid of the rubber mice.) Whopper: Well, that's the last of the rubber mice. Igor: Thank you so much, Kelvin. How can we repay you? Calvin: How about you let me join the Pound Puppies? Besides, I haven't seen my little brother for a long time. Bright Eyes: Sure, Calvin. (That night, everyone but Calvin and Igor are sleeping.) Calvin: Tell me why are we outside in the middle of the night? Igor: I just wanted to make sure Whammy isn't sleepwalking again. Calvin: Well... makes sense. (Calvin gets out his binoculars as Igor scratches his ear with his foot.) Igor: Did you see anything? Calvin: Well... Igor: Hey! I see something! Calvin: Shh. What is it? Igor: Hand me the binoculars please. and do not shush Me ever again. (Calvin gives Igor the binoculars. Cooler enters.) Cooler: Hey, guys. Why are you up so late? (Calvin and Igor grab Cooler.) Igor: (softly) keep Quiet, Coolidge! Calvin: We saw something. Cooler: What is it? (Everyone else(except Whopper) enter.) Violet: What's wrong? Igor: Shush! I think I see something. Hey, where's Whammy? (They all see something moving in the distance.) Igor: Look! Over there! (Whopper is seen walking toward them.) Calvin: I thought I cured his sleepwalking! but with His eyes open. Igor: Better watch out. He's going to act like a cat again. Whopper: What are you guys doing up so early? It's only 2:30 am. Igor: Oh. For a minute, we thought you were sleepwalking again. Whopper: I wasn't sleepwalking. If I was, My eyes would be closed. Calvin: So... you weren't sleep walking. Whopper: Nope. (Igor and Calvin look at each other and at Whopper.) Igor and Calvin: Ooh. Whopper: Well, good night. (Whopper leaves.) Igor: Well, that was awkward. (Calvin and Igor see everyone else sleeping.) Calvin: How do you like that? They fell asleep. (Later, Igor is at his doghouse, sleeping.) Igor: (Thinking) I'm happy that Kelvin joined the Pound Puppies. I didn't know that Coolidge has an older brother. (purrs like a cat as his eyes close.) The End Trivia This is the second fan-made episode to not feature an antagonist. This fan-made episode marks the first appearance of Cooler's older brother, Calvin. Next Episode Preview Igor: Next week on the New Adventures of the Pound Puppies, Whopper and I are on a quest to figure out the meaning of a strange riddle. What clues can we find? Find out in Riddler's Race. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Whopper Category:Fan made episodes without an antagonist Category:Fan made episodes starring Bright Eyes Category:Fan made episodes starring Igor Category:Fan made episodes introducing new characters Category:Fan made episodes starring Calvin